<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snowman by Ctrvpani</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881533">Snowman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ctrvpani/pseuds/Ctrvpani'>Ctrvpani</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mafia (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background/indicated Paulie Lombardo/Sam Trapani, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Sarah loves the snow, Tommy is just happy to see her happy, snowman building</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:20:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ctrvpani/pseuds/Ctrvpani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is snowing heavy outside and Sarah decides to drag Tommy into helping her build a snowman</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paulie Lombardo/Sam Trapani, Thomas Angelo/Sarah Angelo, Tommy Angelo/Sarah Angelo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snowman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Tommy you seeing this!” Said Sarah tapping on Tommy’s arm as she looked out at the big window from across the bar.<br/>
“What?”<br/>
“The snow!” She exclaimed as she pointed at the window, of course it’s the snow she’s getting all excited about. The moment it gets to mid November all her and Paulie talk about is Christmas, Paulie had already dragged him into getting a tree with him while forcing Sam to help him decorate. He remembers how happy Sarah looked once she arrived at the bar and looked at the place covered in lights, tinsel and many more decorations. It had been snowing for a few days but today was the heaviest that it’s snowed.<br/>
“Yeah I see it” Responded Tommy with a soft smile as he sipped the rest of his coffee. He watched as she moved from behind the bar and made her way to the back door of the kitchen, he leaned over to watch what she was doing as she opened up the door.</p><p>As the door opened the happiness and excitement she felt as she saw the back of the place covered in thick untouched snow. Most of the family were staying indoors today due to it being freezing outside and because it wasn’t exactly safe to be on the road so the snow had no footprints or tire marks, it was just...untouched and sparkling on the ground waiting for them to step into it. Sarah quickly went back in and grabbed for her and Tommy’s coat, scarf and some gloves before heading back into the main lobby of the bar.</p><p>Luckily Tommy had finished his drink because Sarah had returned to shove his coat, scarf and gloves into his hands.<br/>
“Put it on” She responded as Tommy looked at her in question, watching as she put her own on.<br/>
“Um...okay” muttered Tommy as he went to put his coat on while looking at her with curiosity before putting on his scarf and tucking it into the coat.<br/>
“Gloves too!” Added Sarah as she was putting her own on as Tommy slowly did what she told him, still questioning what exactly her plan was. She stood and waited for him to put his things on before she was heading back to the door with Tommy following behind and stepping outside.</p><p>He watched as she stepped into the snow and did a little twirl around as she looked up at the sky, the sight honestly reminded him of a princess, so happy and so graceful as she spun around before looking back at Tommy, eyes wide with excitement and a huge smile on her face.<br/>
“Come here!” She called out as she held her hands out for him before Tommy came towards her<br/>
“And we’re out here because?”<br/>
“Because why not?!” Exclaimed Sarah before she was taking Tommy’s hands with a smirk and they began spinning around together in the snow, Tommy couldn’t help but start laughing along with her as they did. The others were probably watching them through the windows but it didn’t matter, it was just the two of them outside, everyone else was inside, Vinnie up in the workshop, Ralphie closing the garage to keep the cold out while Sam and Paulie were out although Tommy hoped that Luigi was covering the bar right now in case any customers were to come in. It wasn’t long before Tommy was wrapping his arms around her waist, picking her up and spinning her around causing her to yelp with surprise and more laughter erupting from her.<br/>
“TOMMY!” She yelled out as she laughed, holding him tight in hopes that he doesn’t drop her.</p><p>As they began to slow down and the laughter had died down Tommy was leaning forward to press a kiss to her pretty cold lips although his were probably not any better. They both had soft smiles on their faces as they pulled away from the kiss and Sarah began to look around at the snow. Her eyebrows rose up before she was reaching down to make a ball and rolling it on the ground.<br/>
“You making what I think you’re making?” asked Tommy with amusement<br/>
“Of course I am! Now make the head while I make the body!” She Responded as Tommy scoffed but you know what? Fuck it, let’s make a snowman! Tommy crouched down to make a ball before adding chunks of snow to it to make it bigger. </p><p>He’s not sure how long they were out for but it was now to a point they were both pushing two large snowballs around the place, Sarah taking pride in how big her one was as she pushed it around with force. For all Tommy knew the Don could be looking all over the place for him but here he is out the back making a snowman with Sarah.<br/>
“You think it’s big enough?!” Called out Tommy as he turned to Sarah<br/>
“Yeah, let’s find a place for him so he won’t get hit by a car!” She groaned in response as she continued to push the very large snowball. Tommy moved away from his large snowball for a moment so that he could join in helping Sarah move the body of the snowman to a safe place.</p><p>They had decided on putting him against the fence on the far side so that way it was out the way of any potential cars hitting it so together they worked to push the large snowball.<br/>
“So...Sam and Paulie” started Sarah as Tommy paused for a moment and turned his head to look at her.<br/>
“What about them?”<br/>
“They seem...close” chirped Sarah<br/>
“Do they?”<br/>
“Don’t pretend you don’t see it! You know something!” Said Sarah, squinting her eyes at him as Tommy shrugged.<br/>
“Maybe I do...maybe I don’t” teased Tommy as they continued and Sarah scoffed and shook her head<br/>
“I’m just saying they’ve definitely shared a kiss under the mistletoe”<br/>
“I’m not saying anything” smirked Tommy.</p><p>They pushed the large snowball to their suited place before they both headed to collect the snowman’s head, pushing it together before lifting it up with a little bit of struggle to put the head on top. They both sighed with relief as they got the head on and took a step back to have a look.<br/>
“Alright, go get a carrot from the kitchen” Said Sarah as Tommy turned to head back inside to grab a carrot. Something tells him that Sarah had planned for this because as he entered back inside to the warmth there was a carrot on the kitchen counter waiting for him. He couldn’t help out chuckle a little as he picked up the carrot and headed back outside to see Sarah had already put some sticks into the snow body and was pressing coal pieces into the head to make a face.</p><p>“Where did you get all of that?!” Called out Tommy as he came back over and Sarah turned to look at him with a smirk<br/>
“Over there” She said as she indicated towards the boxes but it didn’t explain the large twigs she had found since there weren’t exactly any trees around.<br/>
He squinted his eyes at her with suspicion and a smirk on his face<br/>
“You planned this didn’t you?” He asked<br/>
“Maybe” shrugged Sarah innocently before looking at the carrot in his hands.</p><p>“Right, the carrot! This is his nose right?” asked Tommy<br/>
“If you put that carrot anywhere else I swear Tommy-“<br/>
“Ah don’t worry I’m not Vinnie!” He reassured with amusement before he was carefully pressing the carrot into the face.<br/>
“I knew I was forgetting something!” Sighed Sarah<br/>
“What?”<br/>
“He’s cold”<br/>
“He’s a snowman?”<br/>
“You never made a snowman before? He needs a scarf! I had a spare at home but I must have left it” explained Sarah as she indicated towards the snowman who was freezing cold apparently.<br/>
“I’ve got it covered, he can have mine” sighed Tommy as he removed his own scarf from his neck and wrapped it around the snowman.<br/>
“How nice of you hero” teased Sarah<br/>
“Ah well what can I say? I’m all heart today”</p><p>Tommy was honestly quite proud as him and Sarah took a step back and admired their teamwork. As they admired their snowman that’s when they heard a car pulling up behind them, Sam and Paulie. The garage door opened and the car drove in before Sam and Paulie were coming back out a minute later and heading towards them.<br/>
“So this is what you’ve been doin’ all day!” Called out Sam with amusement as they came over to admire their work.<br/>
“He looks great but he’s missing something!” Added Paulie as Sarah looked at him confused.<br/>
Paulie turned and pulled Sam’s fedora hat off his head before placing it on top of the snowman. Sam lifted his arms up for a moment in protest as Paulie turned to look back at him and Sarah began to laugh.<br/>
“He needs a hat Sammy!”<br/>
“Why not yours?”<br/>
“Mines expensive, I’ll buy you a new one!” He responded causing Tommy to chuckle and Sam to roll his eyes unamused. </p><p>“You did great guys!” Exclaimed Paulie as he patted Tommy’s back<br/>
“Thanks!” Responded Sarah before they looked back at the snowman. What they didn’t notice was Sam was crouching down into the snow and creating a small ball in his hands and taking a step back. He looked directly at Paulie before throwing the snowball ball with force. Paulie yelled out in surprise as a cold, hard ball hit the back of his shoulders and Sam started laughing loudly all of the place, clutching his stomach.</p><p>“You asshole!” Called out Paulie before reaching down to scoop up snow<br/>
“It’s on!” He said before throwing the ball right at Sam causing him to yell out and start running. Tommy and Sarah looked at each other as if debating to join before Sarah was quickly grabbing snow off the ground causing Tommy to start running. Oh it’s on!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>